


February 28, 2001

by orphan_account



Category: DCU
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:48:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 19
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24661075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Amos winced as he tried to smile through injuries.





	February 28, 2001

I never created Superman TAS.

Amos winced as he tried to smile through injuries after a battle.

THE END


End file.
